IvypawxTigerheart The Jealousy Begins
by Ray the Evil Rainbow Target
Summary: Ivypaw is starting to meet Tigerheart at night, unaware for her sisters feelings for him. The relationship starts with a friendship but soon becomes much more. Dovepaw is staring to suspect something, and soon nothing will get by her. Not even her sister.
1. Prolouge

**Okay! So here is a TigerheartxIvypaw romance as suggested (poll is on my profile for which couples I should write about) so please R&R. Not really sure how this is going to take place at all. REVIEW! Tell me if it should be after/during/ or before Briarlight had her kits (it's a whole diff story, check it out) so yeah. (And yeah, Briarlight couldn't have kits I know.) Thanks to my reviewers in the last story, you drove me to actually write some more stories. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Ivypaw: Wait… don't we have to say the disclaimer first?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Sure, Dovepaw you can say it**

**Dovepaw: Fine, but I expect some catnip. During leaf-bare too, you know they're very scarce th-**

**Ivypaw: Just say it!**

**Dovepaw: TIGERHEART DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, HE'S MINE IVYPAW!**

**Me: The DISCLAIMER idiots!**

**Dovepaw: Ray the Evil Rainbow Target doesn't own warrior or any of the characters in it. Except, maybe a few… Which I'm still not sure on. If she owns any they're noisy kits.**

**Ivypaw: Yeah… My and Tigerheart's.**

**Dovepaw: SHUT UP!**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

_Restless Callings_

Prologue

_It all starts with a look, _the tabby thought to herself as she slipped through the undergrowth, her paws light as a feather. _My sister had a look too… Something… Mean. Greenish. _

"Envy," Hawkfrost replied to her thought, "I told you she would get jealous."

"Whatever, you said she would jealous about my _fighting _moves," The silver tabby answered, still walking to her destination. He flicked his ears, padding alongside her. Yes, he was visible tonight. She hoped Hawkfrost wouldn't be watching her tonight. Tonight, she would be meeting another. "Go away Hawkfrost, I'm busy tonight."

"Busy," He _mrrowed_, laughing to himself, "More like busy breaking the code."

"Either way," She rolled her eyes, "Busy."

"Busy," He corrected her, yet again, "Going to see an enemy Clan member, one who you're Clans just had… a little fight with. By the way, did I mention you were marvelous? You've been practicing I see."

This time it was the she-cat who didn't answer, just kept walking along. She was almost there. Almost to the border where she would see him. Not sure yet where this would lead, to romance or friendship, the silver tabby started walking a bit slower. Slower… Slower… Stopped.

"Hawkfrost… Have you ever…"

"Broken the code?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Yes I have, quiet a few times actually. But not for something as interesting as this."

"Interesting?" She asked," What do you mean by that?"

"All the other times I was living it. Now I get to watch. Those stories would bore you anyways." He flicked his tail in a sign of dismissal. "Get going, someone wants to see you." Hawkfrost pushed her through the bushes and into the clearing, where ThunderClan now had territory. The foggy, damp earth on the other side, where ShadowClan's territory was looked creepy.

"Ivypaw!" She heard a tom yell from across the clearing. Ivypaw got up, shaking out her fur and padding over to him.

"Hello Tigerheart."

_Fun, fun… _She heard Hawkfrost whisper as he disappeared.

-x-

**That's it. The prologue anyways. I hope you review, once this story has at least four reviews I'll post the next chapter. Bye! **


	2. Received and Thumbled

**Thanks to, ****Avatar-State craziness**** chapter two is here! I'm too impatient to wait for more than like, three days. So anyways here are my thank chu's. Thank you to you who subscribed also. Or who added my story/me to favs! WOOO! Sorry, this is only my second fanfic so… Can't really say it's gonna turn out, good or bad I mean. Chapter one is here! The last was prologue.**

_Despicable Spies_

Ivypaw crashed into Tigerheart, batting him with her forepaws. Tigerheart laughed, pumping his legs up and almost flinging Ivypaw off of him. She had been holding onto his hind legs, expecting the move. She smirked and he leaped forward, his hind legs still being pinned yet his front paws now bringing her head down to meet the ground. Just before impact Tigerheart took the pressure off and Ivypaw's head went snapping back into place.

"You dumb furball!" She yelled at him, jumping onto his exposed belly. She quickly got her claws adjusted so they were pointing right at his neck. Tigerheart panted, trying to push off the younger cat but failing.

"Epic fail." Ivypaw laughed, pretend swiping at his neck then jumping off him.

"If we had fought in the battle, I would've given you some wounds to remember."

"Hah! And squrriels can fly."

"They can actually, some of them. And it's porcupines." He scuffed the top of her head and smiled. Suddenly Ivypaw remembered her sister and then backed off. Hawkfrost had told her Dovepaw envied her. In what, love? Yes, that must've been it. She… Dovepaw must've liked Tigerheart, this wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Tigerheart asked, immediately walking closer to her, his muzzle nuzzling her cheek. Ivypaw sighed in half worry/happiness and didn't answer. After he whispered to her she drew back and answered this time.

"Dovepaw. Don't you guys, have like… a thing?" Ivypaw shuffled her feet and slapped herself mentally for not acting like herself. Or was she? Had Hawkfrost twisted her so much that she didn't remember what she was like? Did Tigerheart know what he was like? What if-

_Ivypaw, _Hawkfrost rumbled, _What are you worrying about? This right here is you. No worries. Be yourself._

"No, I mean, we're friends. Not like you and me." _Again _Tigerheart closed the distance between them and gave her a few hard licks. Soon Dovepaw was forgotten.

"Want to make a nest? It's getting late." Tigerheart asked Ivypaw, smiling a little. Ivypaw nodded and he did so. They soon snuggled together, and they're breathing harmonized.

-x-

"_IVYPAW!" _Ivypaw stirred, hearing her name. She felt Tigerheart yawn beside her. Ivypaw looked around. She didn't know who could be yelling except-

Uh-oh. A furry gray shape was at the edge of the clearing, glaring at the two cats. Ivypaw quickly got up, shaking the brambles from her fur. Now she was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Dovepaw, I can explain!"

**OOOOOH cliffe! And hay, I'm hoping for like maybe three more reviews. This time I'm almost serious. I won't post the next chapter till' I have at ****LEAST ****two more reviews. For those readers who don't understand this (my mom doesn't understand what I say A LOT) that means when you click my story, on the top it will say REVEIWS: 3.**


	3. Tackled, Thumbled, and Received!

**Two people reviewed my last chapter, so I give you the next… And hey if any of you can tell me what the chapter titles mean, then you get… IDK! The knowing of guessing something correct.**

_Picked Up Again_

"How exactly can you explain this?" Dovepaw growled. "First of all, lately you've been acting like your _way_ better than me, and like you don't want to have any fun anymore! Now you're what exactly? Getting together with a tom from another Clan, one who _I_ actually like? Some sister."

Ivypaw stared at her sister, open-mouthed. How _could _she explain without her sister getting mad? How would she react? And wait… If Dovepaw knew they were there she must've been spying on them the whole time! She couldn't just sniff in the morning and the breeze would be telling her where to go. Nope. She was a spy.

"Explain why you spy?" Ivypaw countered.

"I'm not!" Dovepaw exclaimed, "I'm a part of the dawn hunting patrol. I was told to hunt in the clearing, wow look at what I found."

"Dovepaw, don't tell. Please, me and Tigerheart don't mean any harm it's just-"

(Dovepaw's POV)

Now, Dovepaw was looking at Tigerheart. A growl ripped through her as she lunged herself at him, and with a huge force knocked him off his paws.

"If my sister can't explain, then you better be able too, or I'll yell for Lionblaze. He actually should have heard us by now, he's just hunting through those ferns." **Cuz I'm feeling like it, ima make Dovepaw act kinda evil. Warning: OOCness coming up for Dovepaw. **Her claws were at his neck, and his breathing was hot on her cheek. She stared at him and he stared right back.

"We're friends. Nothing more than that, so why do you care so much?" His gaze was burning into her with the force of something he actually wanted to know.

"Because I love you." Dovepaw answered.

Tigerheart's eyes softened. They stared eachother for a bit before Tigerheart licked Dovepaw's cheek. He started to groom her and as Ivypaw watched, she felt sick. Before long she left the two. **Okay so maybe she's (Dovepaw) not acting so evil. **Dovepaw smirked, then switched her attention down to Tigerheart.

(Lionblaze's POV)

Ivypaw ran from the ferns and to the camp. Lionblaze watched and he looked from where the apprentice had come. How had she gotten there? Dovepaw was the one who was supposed to be hunting. Lionblaze approached the ferns and then walked through them too see a very content Dovepaw and a weird looking Tigerheart. Dovepaw had Tigerheart pinned under her, yet not. She didn't seem aggressive yet she growled at him.

"Dovepaw what's going on?" Though with the horrible luck Lionblaze tended to have, a ShadowClan patrol came, and Lionblaze realized his apprentice was on the wrong side of the border. And he charged forward. ShadowClan wouldn't ask questions, they're deputy had just been killed less then a few moons ago.

The new deputy, Rowanclaw, snarled at Dovepaw and launched himself onto her. He clawed at her pelt and she shrieked, yet the deputy's snarl was cut off as Lionblaze leaped at him, and bowled into him, sending him down. The other warriors on his patrol, Crowfrost and Dawnpelt, attacked Dovepaw, yet soon they too were sent down by the paws of Lionblaze.

"Get away," He snarled to them, not noticing Tigerheart had already gone in pursuit of Ivypaw. He just stared at Dovepaw.

"Come on," Lionblaze told her, forgetting about even seeing her with the tom, "Let's get back to camp."

(Tigerheart's POV)

Tigerheart raced through the forest, when he had licked Dovepaw he had then groomed her to calm her down. When Tigerheart explained to her she had growled at him, and told him that yes she was glad for his friendship but he couldn't be seeing Ivypaw. It was against the code. Well Tigerheart now pursued his love, trying to explain to _her_ what it had meant. He needed to find her.

(Ivypaw's POV)

Ivypaw heard her name being called and a familiar scent drew closer. She was not at camp, but the twoleg nest where Jayfeather grew his herbs. She just didn't understand, Tigerheart had told her he loved her last night. Did he still, or did he love Dovepaw?

She was staring down at dirt when his voice touched her ears.

"Ivypaw, I'm so sorry. I love you." That was all she needed to hear, she stared up at him and he nuzzled her cheek. Now, Ivypaw understood, Tigerheart's eyes explained it all. When he tried to explain more she stopped him.

"Shh, you've done enough today," She told him, nuzzling him as well, "Go back to your camp."

"I love you," He told her.

"I love you too," Ivypaw answered, and nudged him the way to his camp, "Now get going, it's almost dawn."

**Okay so Dovepaw had said she was on the dawn patrol, but really she was doing something else, just with Lionblaze and her nose. It was not, going to spy on her sister actually. There was some side action going on her that could stir up a lot of drama later. MOUNDS of it. And okay I'm hoping for three reviews till my next chapter. Overall of seven should be there then.**


	4. Meeting Again

**I know I've been using football titles. Well, it has a start. This September my brother got in a car crash in the mountains. He's 13, and a jeep hit him (they were turning and the jeep was on the wrong side of the road, what idiots) when he was in a razor (a small mountain car type thing) going 30 mph. He wasn't driving (well dur he's 13) but he still got really hurt. He got gashes in both legs and a broken arm and it took three hours for us to get to the hospital- I was with him in the mountain but not in the same car. I bet you're asking what's the point of this story? Well he's runningback on his football team and he only got to play one game before this happened, they won that game. Every game my brother wasn't playing they had lost. The very first game he got to play, he got a 75 yard touchdown. Then he got a 40 yard touchdown. They ended up winning the game 48-0. The next game he played (Tuesday, two days ago) he got a touchdown on the second play. Now this game was a rivalry game, and the last game of the season. My brother got 2 more touchdowns that game and they won. I've been super proud of him because of this and dedicated my chapter titles to him. **

**Okay, now onto the story! Enough sap! Well there may be some sap **

_Meeting again_

Tigerheart walked along the marshy ground, making his paws go faster and faster. He needed to see her, see his Ivypaw. Just a few weeks ago he would've been dying for Dovepaw but now it was different. He was different, and so was Ivypaw and Dovepaw.

Shaking any thought of any cat not Ivypaw from his head he hurried to their new meeting spot, a little farther upriver then they had originally met. There was a fox den with two entrances they would use to get to it- one in the ThunderClan border, then other in ShadowClan border. It was a perfect place for them, a room about the size of a bush. Ivypaw had discovered it, and she had told Tigerheart that it would be a perfect spot for them. Tigerheart just hoped that she hadn't decorated it or anything; it seemed she-cats did that a lot… Over-exaggerated the moment.

Soon he found her scent- the bush on her side of the border sercuring the entrance of the cave from any other cats eye, was drenched in it- and breathed it in slowly. He shook his fur out, silently cursing himself for being so in love with Ivypaw.

Yes, he was obsessed.

(New POV, Ivypaw)

Tigerheart was just a little late, but when he came in, it was completely worth the wait.

"Ivypaw," He purred.

"Ivyleaf," She grinned.

"Well then, Ivy_leaf_, what would you like to do today? It is your special warrior ceremony day after all."

Ivyleaf rolled her eyes, "Dovepaw is Dovewing, we've been talking lately."

"Well that's just great," Tigerheart rumbled, "But today is about you."

Ivyleaf smirked at Tigerheart, and brought herself closer to him, purring. His fur was plastered with rain-water but she didn't care. She snuggled up to him and he put his head on hers.

"You know what we haven't talked about?" Ivyleaf asked. They had talked about a ton of things, favorite color, prey, water source, season, herb, tree, leaf, family member. The friends had also talked about almost anything you could imagine.

"What?" Tigerheart asked subconsciously.

"Where we learn all those awesome moves. The place where Tigerstar is, you know he told me he isn't as evil as everyone says he is. He's nice… So who's your mentor?"

"I'm not an apprentice, I don't have a-

"Noooo I mean, who trains you, you know," **I suspect they don't know it's called 'The Dark Forest' so they might call it like 'Dreamforest' or something, StarClan maybe.**

"Oh, Tigerstar does. I'm his kin, he trains all his kin. He trained Lionblaze which is why he's such a good fighter. But Lionblaze quit, so soon we'll be even better then him."

"Yeah, but Lionblaze wasn't his kin."

Tigerheart shrugged, "Let's get back to the subject."

"That sounds good to me." Ivyleaf purred.

**Yeah it's been awhile since I've updated, I haven't had any internet and when I did it sucked. So here is the chapter. Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	5. This Day

**Sorry it's been so long! End of the quarter you know, lots of tests. SO I really hope you like this chapter and please review! A few words of advice or constructive critism would help. (my computer is saying I spelled critism wrong… hmm.)**

_Our Day_

Ivyleaf felt herself getting harder and harder for herself to walk around, and knew what was happening. Sure, she loved Tigerheart, and he loved her but… so soon? This was more then she wanted, more then she could handle!

"Jayfeather?" She asked shakily, going up to him.

"What?" He snapped, filing his herbs around in his den. "I'm busy you know, if you have a thorn in your paw go ask Brightheart for help."

Ivyleaf looked down at her paws. Jayfeather wanted her to leave, so maybe she'd leave. It was probably just as important as a thorn in a paw anyways. "Yeah, sure."

He looked at her blindly **hehe get it? **for a minute before getting up from all him important herb-sorting. His paws smelled of catmint and he rubbed them on wet moss before actually asking her what was wrong.

"Okay, this is more important than thorns, tell me what it is."

Up, down, right, left Ivyleaf looked, trying to not look him in the eyes.

"I… I think I'm pregnant." She finally told him.

Jayfeather moved closer and told her to lay down. He felt her stomach to make sure she wasn't just fat then nodded.

"Congratulations, you're expecting kits." He told her, "And you can get up now."

Ivyleaf nodded. She got up and walked out of his den in stunned silence. Her face had exactly no emotion in it. She walked to the ShadowClan border and waited. Eventually Tigerheart would have to come along. They were supposed to meet yesterday but Ivyleaf had felt sick. Now she knew why.

Finally the overwhelming scent of her mate came to her and she looked up from the ground to stare into his amber eyes.

"How could you do this to me?"

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. For the Kits

**Ivyleaf is getting ANGRY! Ha… Yep. So I think this chapter will probably be a longish-medium one, since there's gotta be an argument and stuff. It's going to be all dialogue pretty much. COOL!**

_YOU DID THIS TO ME!_

Tigerheart's eyes shot open wide. What had he done to Ivyleaf? Dovewing had gotten over they were together hadn't she? Maybe that _was_ it and Ivyleaf blamed Tigerheart for making Dovewing hate her.

"Did what to you?" Tigerheart asked, worry in his voice, "What did I do?"

"You," Ivyleaf snarled, "made me fat."

Tigerheart stared at her a little weird. Made her fat? How could _he_ make her fat? She would've been the one eating too much. If anyone had done this to her it must've been someone who had been mean to her. Tigerheart wasn't mean to her.

Ivyleaf scoffed, seeming to sense Tigerheart's confusedness… **Is that a word?**

"I'm expecting kits."

Tigerheart continued to stare at her.

"PREGNANT!" She yelled at him.

Now Tigerheart seemed to be unable to answer. He just… kept staring at her. How could she say kits like they were bad? Kits were good, they helped the Clans grow.

"Do you not like kits?" He asked her.

"Of course I like kits," Ivyleaf answered, "I just don't want to have to give up being a warrior for them. I'll be stuck in the nursery for a moon doing nothing but waiting for these kits to be born. And they'll be half-clan. Do you know what happens to half-clans if they're found out?"

Tigerheart decided not to say anything and let her go on ranting about whatever it was she was talking about.

"They'll get teased, mocked, scolded, and they just want to go and live as loners. _I_ have kittypet blood in me! _Kittypet _blood! No one ever teases me and Dovewing about it because I'm sure they've forgotten it themselves." Ivyleaf stopped and glared right at Tigerheart, "So if they're found with ShadowClan blood too, it won't be good."

"But they won't be found with ShadowClan blood!" Tigerheart promised, "Who could find out?"

"The question isn't who but how?"

"Well how then?"

"I don't know maybe… maybe someone saw us meeting! And then they knew I was expecting so they think-know the kits are yours."

"We can't stop that from happening." Tigerheart answered, "But it _won't._"

" We can stop it from happening."

"What? How?" Tigerheart's eyes went a bit bigger.

(New POV, Ivyleaf)

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." Ivyleaf meowed, then continued, "For the sake of the kits-"

"I thought you didn't _care_ about the kits?" Tigerheart challenged.

"Well I _do!_" Ivyleaf yelled back at him. "I care about them because they're not going to spend all the time they will inside me then when they're actually born be treated like mouse-dung. Maybe _you_ were raised that way but that's not how my mother raised me."

"Tawnypelt didn't treat me that way. And I'm not saying you should treat our kits that way. I just didn't think you cared what happened to them, that's all." His voice got softer as he spoke.

Ivyleaf took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She silently prepared herself for what she would have to do next. The hurt she would send herself and Tigerheart through. The heartache…

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tigerheart asked, confused.

"We can't see eachother anymore. Really. We can't take the risk, I want the kits to have normal lives. Not be outcasts in their own Clan."

"I understand." Tigerheart said after awhile.

Ivyleaf brightened. He got it! She didn't have to explain any more, try to not break down right there. And say what she really wanted was him. Just Tigerheart. But the kits were more important than a little fling.

"My mother kept being stared at and treated like she was Tigerstar when she was in ThunderClan. But she wasn't Tigerstar, she was nice and pure. They didn't treat her like it, so she left. I get it, trust me. You don't have to explain anymore."

"I'll miss you." Ivyleaf told him, pressing her cheek against his. Her throat tightened and she drew back carefully. Her face still hovered close to his.

"I'll miss you too." Tigerheart said in a low voice, and gave her cheek a lick.

Ivyleaf turned and ran back to the thick covering of trees where he couldn't see her anymore. She ran so she wouldn't look back and see his face, and see the hurt on it.

_Whitewing once said that everything happened for a reason. Maybe everything does._

A sigh left her mouth as she thought about it.

_Our love just wasn't meant to be._

**So is it good? Tell me if you like it, this argument was always going to lead to a saddish realization. Maybe, they just weren't meant to be. ARE THEY? REVIEW! Scribble down a few little words and tell me what you thought. If you're a fast typer it won't take long!**


	7. Right Now

**It's been a really long time since my last update on this story, I know. Sorry about that! Anyways I think I'm going to take a reviewer's advice and also write from the view of Hawkfrost (and maybe) Tigerstar. There'll probably be a battle later on, so don't worry. HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, or Hanukah or Kwanza (my spell check had two possibilities for each of those so not sure if they're spelled right), if they were soon or are going to be near. ( SRSLY SORRY, don't know when they are!) So, with enough of everything else, ONTO THY CHAPTER.**

Tigerheart watched Ivyleaf leave, understanding but hurt. His Ivyleaf was gone, and he wouldn't get her back. She wouldn't want the kits to be called ShadowClanners, of course not. The thought struck him bitterly. Then Tigerheart shook the thought off.

She was just doing what was best.

-one moon and a half later-

Hawkfrost padded through the black mists of the Dark Forest to Tigerstar, who was waiting for the next report. Hawkfrost hadn't given him one since Tigerheart and Ivyleaf had first started meeting. Tigerstar was sitting on a large rock, watching the others train their 'apprentices'.

"Tigerstar." Hawkfrost called in greeting, dipping his head.

"Hawkfrost, what information do you have now?" Tigerstar asked him, now looking at his son.

"Ivyleaf and Tigerheart are no longer together, but Ivyleaf is expecting his kits. She'll have them soon."

"Excellent." Tigerstar nodded, "Make sure she keeps the kits, and not give them to some other queen.Keep encouraging her she's doing the right thing. Also, tell her to tell the kits about the place she goes. Then they will be more willing for me."

"Of course Tigerstar." Hawkfrost dipped his head again, and turned around, dodging between fighting cats.

_They will be the best recruits. _**There isn't really a mini plot going on here, he just wants them for recruits. **

(Ivyleaf's POV)

Dovewing stared daggers at her sister. Ivyleaf sighed, ever since she had become pregnant Dovewing had been meaner. She would pointedly ignore her, and whenever she did speak it was obvious Dovewing despised Ivyleaf.

But Ivyleaf couldn't help noticing Dovewing had spent more time with toms lately, practically flirting with all of them. Yet, this wasn't really something that really bothered Ivyleaf. It just wasn't like her sister.

While thinking, a sudden pain racked through her body. This couldn't be happening now! Ivyleaf didn't know why, but thinking over it just shouldn't have happened. Just everything. Not knowing why her mind had suddenly switched track, she thought back to what was going on.

"Berrynose!" She called to the tom who was in the nursery. "Go get Jayfeather!"

"But I'm visiting the kits." Berrynose complained.

"Berrynose," Poppyfrost hissed, "Can't you see she's having her kits, go get Jayfeather and keep the kits out."

Berrynose herded the kits out and went to go get Jayfeather who rushed in the moment he heard a queen was giving birth. He came to Ivyleaf, moss in his jaw.

**Well, that's all I'm writing! I need kit ideas, so please fill this out.**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Thanks, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	8. The Kits

**Hey you guys, I'm not seeming to get many kit ideas from the last chapter, so I'm just gonna make it on here too, in case you didn't read the bottom or whatever. If you already posted one, no need to post another.**

**So please, just fill this out if you want to:**

**Name: (including warrior name)**

**Appearance: (pelt and eye color)**

**Personality: (at least two traits, maximum five)**

**How many kits should Ivyleaf have: (not six or over)**

**I only need a couple more kits, she'll probably only have three, four, or five, depending on how many of these (kit ideas) I get. Sorry if you thought this was a real chapter, but I need some of these before I can continue my story.**


	9. Alone

**Yes, yes, I've been gone awhile. Please, don't stab me with pitchforks and burn me with torches. I'm here now, and that's all that counts right? No? Well too bad. I wrote a long chapter today. Here are the kits I have chosen, and their creators:**

_**Emberkit/Emberfire- Shadestar17 Owlkit/Owlclaw- 2lazy2login (Ivyfrost) Brookkit/Brookleap- U2Kitty Softkit/(need warrior name!)- Moonfur **_**Thank you guys, and please don't be offended if your cat wasn't chosen. I got like sixteen, and I decided my max was four. All of your ideas were great, it was hard to choose! And no I'm not just saying that. Onto the story then…**

_**And They Enter The World…**_

Ivyleaf flopped down into her nest, panting with exhaustion. Beside her lay four little kits, and cleaning off the last and littlest one was Jayfeather. The only thing missing was Tigerheart. Ivyleaf felt a sharp stab in her heart and head.

Tigerheart was gone from her life now. Ivyleaf knew she shouldn't look back into the past, but the memory kept creeping to the front of her mind. The more she tried to keep it down, the more it came. Every time Ivyleaf remembered she felt heartbroken, even though she was the one who had rejected him.

_Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

But as Ivyleaf looked down at the little bundles she remembered why. No one could ever know her kits were half-Clanners. Both they and their mother would never, ever be able to live it down.

Jayfeather had left her while she was thinking, and now as she looked up she noticed only Poppyfrost was in the nursery. Ivyleaf expected her to ask questions, and she was not disappointed.

"Who's are they?" Poppyfrost asked curiously, peering down at the now suckling kits.

"Mine," answered Ivyleaf, narrowing her eyes at Poppyfrost. "I don't wish to share their father's name."

"Okay, okay. Just wondering." Poppyfrost had not let her kits, who were near to apprentice age now, back into the nursery yet. She then continued, "What are you going to name them?"

Ivyleaf hadn't thought of that yet. Hmm… As she looked down at the kits, the memory of Tigerheart struck her again. Had he found a she-cat to love more than Ivyleaf? Were they having kits and naming them together?

"I…I don't know." Naming them, Ivyleaf decided as she spoke, would just be too painful. When she did name them, she wanted Tigerheart around, not somewhere across the borders in that marshy, ugly land ShadowClan called home.

Poppyfrost just nodded, and walked quietly from the den. Ivyleaf watched her go with an emotion of something like sorrow and heartbreak. All she could think was, _He walked away. No, I walked away. Ruined our chance to be together, I did._

Sighing, Ivyleaf looked down at her four tiny kits, one boy and three girls. What would she name them? Maybe she could name one, if she could even think of a suitable name. The boy tom would be first, Ivyleaf _decided_.

_Shadowkit? No, that's too… ShadowClan. He looks fierce. Talonkit? That's no good either… Birdkit? Ha! Funny me. A type of bird, hmm… Lark? No again, it's not fierce enough. What's a fierce bird? Owl! Yes, that's it! Owlkit!_

"I now name you, Owlkit of ThunderClan." Ivyleaf smiled at her impersonation of Firestar. She then frowned at her words. Owlkit wasn't truly only "of ThunderClan", since his father was Tigerheart. Tigerheart of… ShadowClan.

-x-

Days, and finally weeks passed and there was not a day when Ivyleaf would stare at her kits and think; Tigerheart. Her kits, all except Owlkit, went unnamed. When, finally, a moon came Ivyleaf crawled out of her nursery nest, telling her kits she would be back.

Ivyleaf crept from camp and into the forest, where she dashed to the ShadowClan border. It has become enough, and Ivyleaf could no longer stand another second without seeing Tigerheart. She wanted to know he was okay, that he truly cared for her.

When she passed into the clearing, and finally got to the border mark, Ivyleaf skidded to a stop. There was no Tigerheart waiting for her here. Of course not, why would there be? She had stopped their meetings, so of course Tigerheart wouldn't be here.

A feeling of hollow despair sunk into Ivyleaf's heart, a feeling so powerful she raised her fallen head and yowled painfully into the pine trees. Tigerheart was not here…

Ivyleaf was alone.

(New POV: Tigerheart)

Tigerheart sat in the camp entrance, guarding it from the night and it's predators. Yet he was not paying attention to the sounds or sights of the forest, but to his thoughts. They were racing wildly, every thought of Ivyleaf and her kits.

_She did it for the kits. I love her. I want to see the kits. I want to see Ivyleaf. How is she doing? What about the kits? What are their names? Do they know they are half-clan? Does Ivyleaf want to see me? If she did tell them, do they hate me? Maybe they want to see me, their father. Maybe Ivyleaf doesn't want them to see me._

His thoughts and questions only brought up more thoughts and questions. They were endless, and all related to Ivyleaf. It had been two gatherings, and still Tigerheart had not seen Ivyleaf.

_I need to see her, to know she and the kits are fine._

Just then a heart wrenching yowl sounded from ahead, far ahead. It sounded like a cat deeply in pain and sorrow. Yet it was close to the border. Tigerheart felt the urge to investigate and keep his home safe from intruders.

After a quick sniff to make sure nothing was going on, Tigerheart bounded from the camp. His paws ran swiftly through the mud and marsh, better than any Clan-cat, besides a ShadowClan cat, could run. Tigerheart bared his teeth as he saw the outline of a cat against the half-moon.

Tigerheart charged forward and tackled the cat, growling and baring his teeth. The cat beneath him had yet to attack, and was only squirming and trying to get away.

_Go on, _Hawkfrost suddenly urged, _kill the worthless traitor._

Gladly obliging, Tigerheart whipped his head down to bite the cat's throat when he noticed the scent. Yes, it was a ThunderClan cat. But he knew this one, and he knew exactly from where. Tigerheart stared down at the silver she-cat in disbelief. It was really her, his mate.

"Ivyleaf," He breathed.

**Well, a cliffe! Sort of! I hope this made up for how long I've been gone. Does it? Write a review!**


	10. Naming Time

**Welll… I've been sick for two days now. Poor me :'(. But this also means I've had tons of time to write, even though I didn't use all of it to write. Most of it I watched TV or did my dumb homework (bleck). I decided to write now though. ****I wrote The Choice (the sequel to Jayfeather and Briarlight: a sweet love) yesterday! So go check it out!**

_We Meet Again_

Ivyleaf snorted, her heartbroken yowls no more.

"Yes, Ivyleaf. Took you long enough. I thought you'd kill me."

Tigerheart was still gaping down at Ivyleaf. He couldn't believe it was her, and that she was joking about anything. Last time they had seen eachother it had been so serious; a breakup.

Hawkfrost, meanwhile, had shut up in his head. It was the wisest choice given he had been telling Tigerheart to kill his love. In his defense, he was a Dark Forest cat, what did he know?

"And… could you get off me? I'm dying down here, you ShadowClanners weigh a lot," Ivyleaf panted, tongue lolling out of her mouth like a dog's.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Tigerheart blinked, stepping off of Ivyleaf. "So how've you been?"

"Great." Ivyleaf eyed Tigerheart. She couldn't help but wonder of he was going to attack her again. Ivyleaf also thought he might wonder why she had been yowling heartbrokenly in ShadowClan territory. She wanted him to know, and soon enough he'd ask. Ivyleaf would tell him the truth.

"And the kits, how are they? You've had them right?" Tigerheart thought she looked slimmer, but what did he know about she-cats and kits? Nothing, if his experience was right.

"Fine, but… I haven't named them yet. Three girls and one boy. I've named him, he's Owlkit. But the others, I don't know Tigerheart. I just couldn't name them without you there," admitted Ivyleaf, letting it all out in one gushing moment.

"Ivyleaf," purred Tigerheart, "You don't need me. I don't think you ever have, truthfully."

"But I _do_ need you. That's why I'm here. I've missed you so much, Tigerheart. I wish you were in ThunderClan with me," Ivyleaf sighed.

"It's alright," Tigerheart nuzzled her, "You have Dovewing. I have my brother and sister."

Ivyleaf knew Tigerheart wasn't mentioning the kits so she wouldn't feel bad. After all, he hadn't even met them yet.

_That can change_, Ivyleaf thought as an idea struck her.

"I'll bring them here tomorrow night!"

Tigerheart agreed. The plan was set.

(Ivyleaf's POV)

"Come on kits," Ivyleaf urged Owlkit and the three unnamed she-kits. It was just after sunset, and Ivyleaf told Poppyfrost she was going to show them a little bit of outside.

"Where are we going," asked a little brown she-cat.

"To father!" Owlkit bit her ear, and the she-kit squealed.

"Shush," Ivyleaf told Owlkit.

They trudged to the ShadowClan border in silence, except for the occasional squeal or playful hiss from the kits. Ivyleaf spotted Tigerheart sitting behind the border mark some ten yards away. She nodded to the kits, who bounded ahead to meet him.

"Are you really our dad?" A little white she-cat looked up at Tigerheart in awe.

"Yes, little one," Tigerheart purred.

"Why are you ShadowClan?" Ivyleaf's eyes widened. She looked at the black she-kit and then to Tigerheart.

"Because I'm _not_ ThunderClan," Tigerheart answered without a trace of bitterness.

"Enough questions, kits." Ivyleaf smiled at Tigerheart and drew her tail around the kits, "Want to help me name them?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Tigerheart looked over all the kits. Each one, he knew, would make him proud. The little bundles were falling over themselves to pounce on his tail and legs.

"Okay, then. Shoot." Ivyleaf held her breath, hoping her wouldn't come up with a horrible name. She closed one eye and stuck out her tongue.

"Well," Tigerheart eyed his mate, freaked out by her face and eyes and… tongue. "I guess the black she-kit with amber eyes could be Emberkit?"

"Good choice."

Emberkit was currently biting Tigerheart's flicking tail.

"Your turn."

"Fine." Ivyleaf sighed and looked at the kits. The fluffy white kit's name popped into her head, "Softkit, for her. The one with the blue eyes."

Softkit smiled at Tigerheart and Ivyleaf, "I get to keep this name, right?"

"Yes, of course," Ivyleaf purred and licked the little kit on her head. "And your turn again Tigerheart, oh mighty tiger of all, to name the little light brown kit."

Tigerheart laughed at his name, and walked over to sit by Ivyleaf, Emberkit getting dragged in the dust behind him, her teeth still firmly attached to his tail.

"I guess… Brookkit."

Ivyleaf rested her head against Tigerheart's.

"It's perfect."

**And that's how thy kits got their names! I need Softkit's warrior name, by the way. Review, reduce, and… RECYCLE! Look at my new story, The Choice, the sequel to Jayfeather and Briarlight: A sweet love. Only if you want to. I'm not creepy person or anything –eyetwitch- LOL, just kidding!**


	11. Never Mention Dad!

**Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten you guys 3! I wasn't planning on updating this story when I went onto FanFiction to check out everything. It was just sorta like I was just on for no reason, you know? Well, even if you don't it doesn't matter. I decided to go through all the reviews I'd gotten for this story and that inspired me! **

**I'll have a question for you guys at the end (or two), so I want you to review and give me their answer(s)! It'll be a BIG part of the story cause I've been thinking about it for awhile. So anyways, onto the Tigery Ivyish love!**

_What I Like About You_

It had been a moon since Ivyleaf had last seen Tigerheart, when they had named the kits. She missed him, and surely he missed her but… With the kits, who Ivyleaf had to constantly watch, she couldn't take much time off. Not even time off to see Tigerheart, the father of her kits.

But that was okay. Dovewing had come back from the last gathering to say that Tigerheart wasn't even there, so she hadn't missed anything. Not that this didn't make Ivyleaf worry, since he'd been at all of the gatherings she'd been to. Or, all that she could remember. If Ivyleaf asked her Tigerheart-loving sister she'd probably know the answer. Why not ask her?

Maybe because asking her could quite possibly spark Dovewing's jealousy. Dovewing, when she was Dovepaw, had had a thing for Tigerheart until she and Ivyleaf had this big brawl… It'd just be better _not_ to relive this certain memory. The ones of Ivyleaf and Tigerheart in the fox den meeting after she had received her warrior name wouldn't be so bad to relive, but hey. Ivyleaf didn't want more kits than the four she already had.

_Four is definitely enough_, Ivyleaf thought as she sat outside the nursery watching her two-moon-year-olds play.

At that moment, Softkit was being trampled by Owlkit, who was playing _ShadowClan attack! _Brookkit and Emberkit were ganging up on Owlkit, a "ShadowClan warrior" so they could protect the entire camp. Owlkit was trying to get higher, so he could pounce on one of his other sisters, by climbing on Softkit. The only thing you could see of Softkit was her fluffy white pelt, and a tiny blue orb which Ivyleaf assumed was her eye.

"Owlkit, get off your sister," Ivyleaf commanded her only tom kit. Owlkit didn't appear to hear. He had just raised himself up on only him back paws, and then let himself fall onto Brookkit. Emberkit then leaped on top of Owlkit, resulting in three simultaneous _oof_s.

There was no _oof_ from the bottom of the pile. Deciding it was time to stop the game before Softkit broke a rib or two, Ivyleaf stepped forward and removed the top three of her kits from the bottom one. By then Softkit was a dirty, white lump with no movement whatsoever.

Ivyleaf nudged her littlest kit, hoping she'd at least breathe. After about ten seconds, there was a tiny gasp and Softkit's crystal blue eyes opened. The little kit looked around for a second, as if unsure of where she was after all the darkness.

"You're so fat, Owlkit! You weighed as much as a badger!"

Emberkit and Brookkit burst into laughter at this, falling down and rolling around on the ground. Ivyleaf hid a smile, and looked over at Owlkit, who was looking defensive. He licked his own fur a couple times, smoothing it down.

Then he said, "I'm the tom of the family! Of course I'm going to be more muscular than a dainty little she-cat!"

"That's what I like about you, Owlkit. Always thinking up an excuse." Emberkit and Brookit's giggles grew even louder. "And anyways, Dad is better than you!"

With a quick glance around, Ivyleaf shushed Softkit, "Remember not to mention your father when we're out in front of everyone, Softkit. It could get us in trouble."

Softkit sighed, and looked at the ground, "Sorry, I forgot."

"We all forget sometimes. It's all right."

**NEW POV, TIGERHEART**

Tigerheart wondered why Ivyleaf hadn't been at their meeting place after he'd met the kits. Was something wrong? Had she been killed by someone? Or possibly her own sister, Dovewing? Tigerheart couldn't help forgetting what she had said after she'd found Ivyleaf and him together. He hadn't really thought about it until now.

"_I love my sister and you, Tigerheart. But I just can't let you do this. We'll make a deal, alright? I'll leave it alone if you don't have kits with her. But if you do, I can't say what'll happen to your little Ivypaw, or her kits."_

Well, Tigerheart had broken that deal. Now what would happen to his mate and his kits? Was Dovewing really one to kill, or had the deal been one Dovewing would break?

**Alright! That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short but I'm leaving tomorrow and have to get to bed early, blah, blah, blah. So here are the questions! Maybe more than two.**

**Should Ivyleaf die? **_**(Yes/No) **__**If you said no, don't answer any of the other questions!**_

**If so, will Dovewing be the one to kill her? If no, how will she die? **_**(Yes/No)**_

**If Dovewing or another kills Ivyleaf, should Tigerheart try to get revenge? If so, how? **_**(Yes/No)**_

**If Ivyleaf isn't killed, but dies another way, should Tigerheart move onto Dovewing? **_**(Yes/No)**_


	12. Dovewing's Thoughts

**Hey everyone! So I have to make a big decision with which way this story is gonna go, and I want all of you to be a part of it. Please go vote on my poll and tell me! And here, a mini chapter from the mind of young but not-so-innocent Dovewing to help you decide:**

_Dovewing's Choice_

Dovewing sat in the warrior's den, thinking about her dear sister Ivyleaf. The she-cat had kits with Tigerheart that should've been hers. In the first place, Tigerheart should've been hers. What if Dovewing outed them to the whole Clan?

That wouldn't work since Dovewing had seen him at some point, too. And her sister deserved more than that. Indeed, much, much more for stealing Tigerheart away from her.

Then there was the promise! Tigerheart had promised not to have kits with Ivyleaf, and Dovewing had told him what'd she'd do if he did. Yet Ivyleaf was still Dovewing's sister, no matter how stupid she was. And to think Dovewing had been that mouse-brained at one point!

Who cared about toms? Dovewing had a prophecy to fulfill, didn't she? So why not be focusing on that instead of her sister's messed up love life with a ShadowClan tom and half-Clan kits? Jayfeather would say that Dovewing was being a mouse-brain for sure if he heard… or saw her thoughts, or whatever the grouchy tom did.

It came down to, for Dovewing, how much she loved her sister. By now she had found out that Ivyleaf was going to the Dark Forest. But she didn't know what it meant!

_What if I kill her and she goes there for her choices? I know she has a good mind, no matter how many mistakes she made!_

But what about how much Dovewing loved Tigerheart? Now she had gotten over him, almost. That didn't change the fact that she _had _loved him. It was like pulling petals from daisies. He loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…

What a logical way to choose! Dovewing snorted, knowing no matter much she loved him, he loved her not. I love her, I love her not, I love her.

Dovewing's eyes narrowed as she thought, the other warriors' snoring helping her think. Maybe all Dovewing had to do was teach her sister a lesson!

_I could kill one of her kits._

**And the mini chapter is concluded. I actually like this idea, the kit-killing. Not so extreme, but it'd make Ivyleaf mad for sure. Do YOU think this is a good idea? IF I do this (even if you said no) what kit should go?**

**If you think this is the way to go, don't bother using the poll! Just answer those two questions.**


	13. The Plan Takes Action

**Hey, hey! So I know it's been a long time since I updated anything, but school, ya know? Today I decided I'd update since I have nothing better to do, and I'm sure you're all like "Ray! STOP BEING SO STUPID"! With that said, I have a chapter to write…**

_Right Into the Fox's Den_

Three more moons passed, with only one meeting with Tigerheart squished into them. Ivyleaf watched her kits grow and play together, her pride growing with them. Owlkit had grown to be the biggest and strongest of them all, towering over little Softkit by the most. His golden-speckled coat had lost most of its fluffy kitten feel, the opposite of Softkit.

Emberkit and Brookkit were like in-betweens of their other two siblings. They were still kittenish and soft, but at the same time stronger than before. Emberkit especially was turning into a real force for Owlkit to reckon with, but still needed her sister's help sometimes.

"Why do we have to wait another moon?" Owlkit asked, flexing his little claws. "I could beat Molepaw so easily! I bet even Softkit could win against him."

Softkit, who was playing with Brookkit, was too far away to hear her brother. Emberkit fluffed up her fur when she heard Owlkit say this, and meowed, "Softkit's way smarter than you, Owlkit! I wouldn't be talking."

After she said this Molepaw walked by carrying a rabbit. Emberkit smiled sweetly when he looked at her, and then went back to glaring at her brother when the apprentice turned away. Ivyleaf stepped between the two siblings who seemed to fight the most, blocking Emberkit's amber glare.

"Stop this before-" Ivyleaf started, but was cut off by Dovewing, who sauntered up to Ivyleaf and her fighting kits.

"I can watch over Softkit and Brookkit, Ivyleaf. If you're busy." Ivyleaf blinked in shock. Since when had Dovewing decided to be nice to her again? Ivyleaf smiled at her sister and nodded.

"Thanks so much. Then I can deal with these two," she rolled her eyes, "and not worry about Brookkit venturing off with Softkit."

Brookkit, it seemed, had a habit for going adventuring without thinking about telling anyone. Sometimes she'd bring Softkit or Emberkit along with her, wandering around the territory until a warrior found them. Dovewing knew this, of course, just like all the other cats in the clans.

"No problem. Maybe I'll take them out in the forest and see if I can quench Brookkit's love for mystery a little."

Emberkit had walked around Ivyleaf and was fighting with her brother again, so Ivyleaf just nodded as Dovewing took her kits out of camp, into the forest.

(New POV: Dovewing)

Dovewing trotted into the forest, the two little kits at her side. Finally, she'd come up with a perfect plan. Nobody could blame Dovewing if one of the kits had a little accident, especially if there just so happened to be a dangerous fox roaming on the territory, unreported by one of the morning patrol members. It had already made it's den in one of the old badger dens, and had little pups down there as well.

"What's that weird smell?" Softkit scrunched up her nose when they came close to the fox den. Just as Dovewing knew Brookkit would, her eyes gleaming with excitement, the question on the tip of her tongue.

"Can we go explore, please, Dovewing? Please, we'll be careful!"

_It won't help you…_

"I don't smell anything, Softkit. I think I might be catching something. I'll be waiting right here for you, okay? Don't get into any trouble."

So Dovewing sat down by a stump as her nieces wandered away, toward the fox hole. The plan was working perfectly. Not only one, but two of Ivyleaf's kits could die and no one could blame sick Dovewing. The Dovewing who could scent/see things from a territory away, who watched with her super senses as the two drew closer to the fox den, mouths parted.

"What's down there, do ya think?" Brookkit poked her head down the hole, tail swishing.

"I don't know," Softkit answered quietly, "I don't think we should go down."

"Oh come on," Brookkit urged her sister, blue eyes gleaming, "I won't let you get hurt, you know. I'm just as strong as Emberkit."

"Alright."

Softkit and Brookkit trudged down into the hole, unsuspecting of their fates. Dovewing let out a laugh despite the prick of guilt she received from the sight. The two defenseless kits couldn't know what lay ahead of them, Dovewing thought.

It was just then she heard a tiny shriek come from the fox's den. The den the two kits had ventured into, not knowing they wouldn't be getting out.

**Oh no! What will happen to Brookkit and Softkit, readers? Will they make it out alive? BTW, if you read this and my LionxHeather story, I'm gonna be finishing this one before starting to write again on that one. So sorry, but right now I really want to get this story ova with. I hope this chapter was good fo you guys. Did you enjoy it? Review and lemme know.**


	14. Two Scared Kits

**Hola amigos! Sorry if any of you know how to speak Spanish and I completely butchered those **_**two**_** words. So I got a couple of good suggestions from last chapter, but if I took them how could I surprise you people? The whole Softkit has a power thing is a good idea and all and I'd take it but, sorry Softsplash, this story takes place like two books before that… maybe three or two and a half? And oops, I forgot about Softkit's warrior name, still haven't decided- I'll leave something at the bottom of this chappie and leave it for you guys to decide. Blah, before I start to sound dumb (too late, right…? The whole Spanish thing probably got you guys shaking your heads at me) here is thy story, as told by Softkit and Brookkit. Sort of.**

_Three Mad Cats_

Softkit let out a high-pitched shriek as a large red face appeared in front of her, growling menacingly. Not only did it smell weird but it was ugly, too, with a long snout and scary glowing eyes. Softkit scrambled backwards, no doubt getting her fluffy white pelt caked with mud and dirt, only to trip over a little rock. This made her tumble farther down the den toward the fox, somersaulting until she hit the fox's leg with her face.

Brookkit, who had been hissing valiantly at the creature, darted forward to grab her little sister by the scruff and drag her back farther. A small figure raced from the back of the den, letting out an excited yelp before racing up to the fallen Softkit and sinking its tiny, sharp teeth into her tail. Softkit yowled in terror and pain and locked eyes with Brookkit, who looked equally as terrified as the big fox loomed towards them.

"Brookkit!" Softkit yelled, her claws trying to find a place to sink into while the fox pup pulled her toward its mother, "Help me!"

Before her sister could do much the mother fox sunk her teeth into Softkit's scruff and started shaking her from side to side, up and down. Brookkit watched in terror as blood welled up around her scruff and started to splat on the ground. Every shake Softkit would let out a pained yelp, deciding that the mother fox didn't pick her up as gently as her own mother did.

Strangely, Softkit saw Brookkit run from the den, leaving her behind to the fox.

"No, Brookkit! Don't leave me!" Softkit whispered after her sister, her throat feeling ripped.

**New POV, Brookkit**

Trying to rescue her sister, Brookkit raced from the den and in the direction of camp. Dovewing was only one warrior, Brookkit knew, and one warrior couldn't defeat a fox. She knew that enough from Lionblaze's stories about chasing foxes off their territory, about how fierce and strong they were and how they took three warriors at least to drive away. Brookkit felt bad about leaving her sister, but what else could she do? She was only a kit.

It felt to Brookkit she had been racing through the forest for a moon before she reached the camp, panting so much it was hard to speak. While she was gasping for air she saw Ivyleaf being attacked by two lumps that she assumed were her brother and sister, and Jayfeather approached her with his blind blue eyes staring at her emotionlessly.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked, his voice catching Ivyleaf's attention. Ivyleaf walked over and licked her kit on the head, smoothing down her ruffled and dirty fur.

"Where's Softkit?"

Brookkit looked worried, her mouth opening with no words coming out. She mumbled for a second before speaking up.

"F-fox!" Brookkit stammered, still catching her breath, "It has h-her! In its d-d-den."

Ivyleaf looked like she was ready to go charging off through all the Clans together to get to Softkit. She growled and raced over to Firestar, who had just seen the commotion and was padding towards them. By this time Lionblaze, Dustpelt, and a few other warriors were already surrounding Brookkit, so Ivyleaf had to plow through the cats just to talk to Firestar.

"We need to send out a patrol to rescue Softkit!" Ivyleaf told Firestar frantically.

"Of course. Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Blossomfall, and Ivyleaf, follow Brookkit's trail to her sister and the fox. Save Softkit before driving away the fox, if you can," the leader instructed, his tail pointing to each of the warriors as he named them, "Now go."

Brookkit watched in vain as her mother raced off after the tails of her patrol, praying to StarClan that she had done the right thing by getting help, and not staying to save her sister.

"You wouldn't have been much help," Jayfeather pointed out with a flick of his tail as he walked away, leaving Brookkit confused and sad.

**New POV, Ivyleaf**

Ivyleaf had no idea that Dovewing had been the one to put her kits in danger. She and the patrol slipped into the fox's den, Ivyleaf in such a rage she ran through the others and straight into the fox. Softkit lay at the fox's feet, her fluffy white body motionless and slick with blood. Just as Firestar said, Ivyleaf grabbed her kit and booked it out of the den before the fox could react.

Right as the fox did react, Lionblaze was ready to meet it. He came from the den and lured the fox into the open, away from where Ivyleaf had taken Softkit. He, Dustpelt, and Blossomfall circled the fox, swiping blows at it as Ivyleaf watched from afar, licking her kits fur to get her to wake up.

"Please, Sofkit," Ivyleaf begged her youngest kit, licking her fur. "Wake up."

No sound came from the bundle of fur. With a snarl, Ivyleaf leaped up from her position beside her kit and ran into battle, charging the fox's side. Blossomfall had just taken a nip at the fox's leg, so it was distracted snapping it's jaws at her to notice the she-cat throwing herself into its side. The fox stumbled for a moment before turning its head to bite at the cat.

At the same moment Dustpelt bit its tail, and the fox yowled in pain. Lionblaze took this as his chance to spring on the fox's turned neck, biting it as hard as he could. Blossomfall did a complicated move as she swiped at its belly before sliding out from under the fox as it dropped onto its belly to rid itself of her. Meanwhile Ivyleaf batted at its head, trying to claw out its eyes.

The fox shook Lionblaze off, though it could not free itself of Dustpelt. With a growl of rage, the fox ran from the scene, bleeding all over. Ivyleaf didn't bother to chase it as the other warriors, instead slinking back into the den to finish one last deed. A pup barked from within, hunger sounding in its voice.

"A pup for a kit."

With a quick bite of her jaws, Ivyleaf killed one of the fox's pups, vengeance racing through her veins. In a mad rage she killed the other as well, and then leaped above ground to run over to her dead kit. If it had not been for all the blood and lack of breathing, Softkit could have been sleeping. Her throat tightening, Ivyleaf grabbed her kit by her already bloody scruff and went on her way to the stream on the border with WindClan, washing the blood from Softkit's bloodied fur.

It took no time for Ivyleaf to reach camp where she set down her kits body and went into the nursery, too grieved to look at her. For how long she sat there, she didn't know. It seemed like forever. Ivyleaf lay like that for awhile until Jayfeather entered the nursery with Brookkit, Emberkit, and Owlkit behind him.

"Leave." Ivyleaf stated blandly, her voice hard. "Just go. Let Ferncloud take care of them."

"No," Jayfeather meowed, "Come with me to my den. The kits will stay here."

Not making eye contact with her kits, Ivyleaf trudged from her nest to the medicine cat den, where Softkit's body lay in a nest. Yowling in grief, Ivyleaf said, "I've had so much training, two mentors, and yet I couldn't save her from one fox."

Jayfeather looked her right in the eyes- a strange thing for a blind cat to do.

"She's not dead. Softkit woke up while you were sulking. I've already treated her, and I'm almost positive she'll make it."

Ivyleaf's eyes widened, and she caught her breath. Her kit was alive? With all the blood, how could it be possible?

"I talked to her while you were moping away- well, we sort of spoke." Jayfeather, despite his usual sarcastic attitude, looked uncomfortable.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Softkit can't speak," Jayfeather told her. "And I don't think she will. Ever."

**I couldn't let her get out completely unscathed. Did ya like the compromise I made, guys? I think it's a good idea, and it won't interfere tooooo much. Anyone wonder where Tigerheart was during this tragic event? So with Softkit's warrior name… You have choices…**

**1. Softsong**

**2. Softlight**

**3. Softwhisper**

**4. Softwing**

**5. Softheart**

**So please, don't give me any more suggestions but just vote on these (unless. Tell me which one you like, and if you think Softkit should be a warrior or a medicine cat. Did you like this chapter and the way things turned out? I know a lot of you were like, DIE KIT, and others were like, DON'T KILL A POOR KIT so I did something in between… kinda.**

**Have an awesome December and happy New Years!**


	15. The End

Hey guys, this is just a little note to say I will not be continuing this story, or any of my other ones! I'm really sorry, but I've just grown so tired of Warriors. I'm older, and onto greener pastures, I guess. Really, FanFiction was a wonderful site to work on my writing. The only thing that I've grown old of is the same thing this site is so awesome for- fanfiction! If you write fanfiction, please keep doing that and tell me about your stories so I can read them, I just won't be writing anymore. Honestly, I don't have much time anymore anyways.

So once again, so sorry! There's another site I love going to so I can read non-fanfiction AND some fanfic stories. As of now I don't have any stories on that site, but please check out the people I fanned. They're awesome! Look at my library and such, those stories are awesome. If you know the site, jeez your good.

If you'd like to know how this story ended, or the site I'm talking about, Private Message me. Just click the little PM button up by where my name is and do one of these thing, or more:

1. Ask me about how one or all of these stories ends

2. Ask about the site I'm talking about

3. Give me the link to your story

4. Or just say something friendly, or message me to talk about whatever

Seriously, every single one of you reading this is an amazing person. Go on to publish a book someday, or be a generally cool person! Love you all so much! Many hugs and kisses for you all!

Ray


End file.
